


Let Me Whisper in Ya Ear

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, Venom is Doing His Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie and Flash like to trade lewd messages with each other - verbally, in writing, and sometimes even in tiny computer images. Venom would like to try this, as well.(Kinktober Day 20: Dirty Talk)





	Let Me Whisper in Ya Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to the Ying Yang Twins for appropriating their lyrics for my very silly story.
> 
> Two-thirds of the way through Kinktober!! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, everyone, and your encouragement still means the world to me!

Human courtship rituals didn’t always make sense to Venom.

Within its own species, regardless of the many thousands of host influences, they had no concept of romance or attraction that was not by virtue of symbiosis or inherent strength. Once, among those of its kind who would rather drain a host quickly than give and take as was proper, Venom had been ostracized for its idealism. Eventually, its corruption had caught up to it and it had _indeed_ become a parasite - but for the most part, the symbiote liked to think those days were behind it.

As Venom’s closest partners here were human, though, it tried to pick up on their social cues and norms. Eddie and Flash made a constant, concerted effort to include Venom in as many aspects of their lives as possible. That included, of course, sexual relations in the bedroom. And despite having no desire for physical gratification in that manner, Venom found it liked the way they tasted - the rush of endorphins; the excitement and affection; the way it brought them together. It was not the bond of symbiosis in that moment, no, but it was pleasurable and therefore valid.

Thing that happened throughout the daytime, even if they were apart at jobs or out on patrol, or in public where it would be inappropriate to strip down to skin and have their way with each other, also produced such reactions. Sometimes they would send each other messages on their cell phones, just short correspondences with colloquial phrases such as “gonna ride you until the sunrise” or “the Yankees won’t be the only one scoring a home run tonight” or even the extremely cryptic small picture of an eggplant.

Strange, as neither of them particularly enjoyed eggplant, but Eddie would chuckle and roll his eyes if he received such a message from their partner. Still, it piqued that little part of his mind that had him daydreaming about all the things he and Flash could do on a mattress.

In public, they whispered things to each other, sometimes with subtle caresses near nerve clusters that could send either of them into a state of mind that would have them naked in the bedroom as soon as they were able. It could get alarming at times, such as once when Eddie said he was going to consume Flash whole, and Flash had reacted with arousal rather than fear, or when Flash winked at Eddie and promised to make him orgasm with such intensity he would pass out. They usually didn’t follow through on these promises, thankfully, but it heightened the experience.

So one night, as they all sat cuddled on the couch, Eddie trying to watch the news and Flash starting to get, as Eddie once said, “frisky”, Venom decided to give this form of foreplay a try.

It manifested before them, a mass of tendrils taking the shape of a head and face, baring all its fangs and opening its maw wide. Venom grinned then, and felt Flash’s pulse quicken, though Eddie had a glimmer of concern.

“You want him, Flash? I, _I_ could take you apart. Eat you whole. I could dissect you like a rat, take you and make you mine until you are begging me to stop though in your heart you would not want me to. I could bind you to a chair, make you watch as I do the same to our partner, pleasuring him until he is weeping and begging for release. I could do…” And Venom surged forward, tentacles tightening just a little around Eddie as it flickered its tongue in Flash’s face. “... _anything_.”

It could taste Flash’s arousal, but Eddie looked terribly worried. Venom frowned and backed off, loosening the tendrils.

“I am sorry, did I go too far-?”

“Jesus fuck, Venom, take me to bed _right now_ -”

“-it did get a little intense, love-”

“-don’t listen to Eddie, I want you to do all of that-”

“- _Eugene_ , you are being a _bad influence_ -”

“-too late, already hard.”

Eddie sighed in bemused disbelief and leaned forward to kiss him. Flash immediately started to take off his own pants, and glanced to the symbiote.

“Psst, buddy, get Eddie on board, yeah?”

It tilted its head. “Should I acquire an eggplant?”

They both gaped before bursting into laughter, drawing Venom closer and each kissing its face. It gave a contented kind of purr and twined around them both. Human courtship was strange… but it certainly was delightful.


End file.
